


Whispers in the Dark

by LinksLipsSinkShips



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Boys Kissing, Children, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Tropetastic Tuesday, tropetastic tuesday 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/pseuds/LinksLipsSinkShips
Summary: Rhett wants to know if Link's ever kissed a girl, and both decide practicing on the wall probably isn't good enough.





	Whispers in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tropetastic Tuesday #13: Practicing Kissing, 1000 words.

“Hey, Link? Are you asleep?” Rhett whispered into the dark silence of his room.

“Not yet,” Link responded equally quietly, staring at the ceiling above him.

“Have you ever kissed a girl?” Rhett almost giggled at the thought, but he was pretty sure he knew what Link’s answer would be. After all, they were best friends and they told each other everything, so he figured he’d know if Link had kissed a girl.

“What?! No!” Link forgot to whisper this time, almost shouting into the shadows.

“Shh, my parents are gonna get mad if we aren’t quiet!” Rhett silently panicked, hushing his friend in the pitch black room.

“Sorry. No, I haven’t kissed any girls. That’s gross, man.” Link verbally made a mock retching sound, totally pretending to gag at the thought, but actively grossed out at the idea of kissing a girl. They totally had cooties. What was Rhett thinking?!

“Cole’s kissed a girl. I saw him.”

“Cole’s older than us. Maybe the girls are different when you’re older. I don’t know.”

“Have you ever kissed anyone?” Rhett inquired, even quieter in his hushed tones this time.

“I’ve kissed my mom.”

“Not like that. Like… a kiss kiss. You know?”

“Oh. No. I’ve never kissed anybody, not really. Just family stuff.”

“I think I want to kiss a girl, Link. I don’t think it’s actually that gross.” Rhett was pretty sure if Cole survived kissing a girl, he probably could, too.

“You kiss one. If you don’t get like, some sort of weird girl disease, then I’ll try it.” Link squeaked, a high-pitched giggle escaping from his throat. Rhett threw a pillow across the room at him. “Oof,” Link grunted as it hit.

“I’m kinda afraid I won’t be good at it. I mean, what if you have to be good at it to kiss a girl?” Rhett felt more uncertain now that he’d said out loud that he actually wanted to have his first real kiss.

“How are you s’posed to get good at kissing before you actually kiss anybody?” Link had a really good point, made while silently worrying that Rhett was right. Did you actually have to be good at kissing before you could kiss someone? He wasn’t sure why he cared… he didn’t really want to kiss a girl anyway. He wanted to ride bikes and play soccer and get old enough to mow lawns for money. All of those things seemed way more important than kissing a girl, but Rhett was almost a year older than him, so maybe he’d feel differently a year from now.

“I dunno, man. Practice?”

“Practice with what? Our walls or somethin’?”

“A wall? That’s stupid. A wall can’t tell ya if you did a good job… you gotta have feedback, or how are you gonna know if you’re any good?”

Link blushed into the darkness, feeling ashamed he’d even tossed the wall idea out there. It wasn’t like Rhett had offered up a better idea, since Rhett was the one asking.

“Ugh. Fine. Not a wall. What are you going to practice on, then?”

“We could practice… like… together…” Rhett’s voice squeaked a little bit as he made the suggestion.

“Like… kiss each other?” Link scrunched up his nose in the darkness, and Rhett felt a deep blush in his cheeks. He was glad it was dark so Link wouldn’t see how embarrassed he was after making the suggestion.

“It’s just an idea, jeez, I wasn’t saying we had to.”

“No, Rhett, it actually might work ‘cause then we could tell each other if we were any good or not.”

“So you think we should? When?” Rhett tried to mentally prepare himself for this, and that could take some time.

“We’re both awake now. And we’re talkin’ about it. Why not now?” Link sat up a little bit, propping himself up on his elbows.

“Um… okay, I mean, yeah, I guess we could try it.” Rhett moved over to where his friend laid on the floor, sitting down next to him. Link sat up, too, and the pair faced each other. Enough moonlight came in through the window that they could see each other well, and they both snickered at the thought of what they were going to do.

They both leaned forward a bit too fast, heads crashing against each other.

“OW! Watch out, dude!” Link shrieked.

“Shhhh!” Rhett admonished him, reminding him to keep quiet.

“Just be careful. Gosh. Maybe one of us should stay still and the other one should move.” Link suggested, hoping not to get hurt again in this silly idea.

“Okay.” Both boys leaned forward again, crashing heads once more.

“Ow! You were supposed to stay still!”

“No, you were.” Both boys contemplated whether or not this was even worth it.

“Dude, we gotta get this right. You don’t want to smack your girlfriend in the head when you try to kiss her,” Rhett stated.

“Fine. I’ll stay still, you move. Whatever, man.” Link rolled his eyes so hard that Rhett worried they might roll straight out of his head. But, Link did as he promised and stayed very still, almost statue-like.

Rhett leaned forward, pressing his lips awkwardly to his best friend’s. They held the position for a second before Link busted out laughing against Rhett’s mouth, making Rhett spring backwards to try to avoid the push of spit and air that released from his friend’s lips unsuccessfully.

“That’s gross, Link!” Rhett used both hands to try to clear every ounce of the kiss away from his lips, his cheeks burning red.

“Sorry. Maybe we’re just not ready to kiss girls. Cole’s three years older than us… let’s just try again in a year or somethin’.” Link suggested, trying to avoid a repeat of the horrifying kiss situation that had just unfolded.

“Yeah, maybe next year…” Rhett said, climbing back into his bed and pulling the covers up to his chin. “Have you ever hugged a girl? That seems less messy.”


End file.
